


Next Step

by QuietlyImplode



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 word fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, These Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietlyImplode/pseuds/QuietlyImplode
Summary: 100 word Drabble inspired by Name Change.——-There’s Clint, Natasha and a Priest. Which sounds like the start to a stupid joke, but it’s not. It’s not.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Next Step

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Name Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547441) by [AuroraShard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraShard/pseuds/AuroraShard). 



There’s Clint, Natasha and a Priest. Which sounds like the start to a stupid joke, but it’s not. It’s not.

They’re in a church. Natasha’s wearing white, Clint a shirt and the priest’s reading vows. 

They talked back and forth of names, but hadn’t decided on anything. Clint knows; knows he’d gladly take her name in a heartbeat. His only gave him bad memories; but hers speaks to everything that he loves about her, strength, power, survival. These are definitely things he needs. 

The priest speaks of forever and she knows she’s in this until the end of her life.


End file.
